FINALE ¦ Magic: Shandalar 37
Jared completes Magic: Shandalar by defeating Arzakon for the first time. Synopsis Jared tries to pronounce Arzakon. Jared has beaten the game, and can now go for as long as possible. Jared prepares his deck. Previously, he has been using a theme. Against this guy, 40 cards is not enough. Jared will aim for 60+ cards in this deck. Blue/Black/Red is his target. Jared prepares all his lands first. The game's interface continues to be annoying. Jared lists his creatures starting with Carrion Ants and Hypnotic Specters. Jared mentions that poison counters can defeat Arzakon, but it is a lame way to win. Jared has 23 creatures of all different colors. He now moves onto enchantments to get some cheesy damage. Jared puts in a Twiddle - because it's funny! Jared's deck reached 80 - and he needs to trim the deck down. Jared settles on his 78 card deck, and is worried that he doesn't have enough lands. Jared decides to just start. He has 400 life to play against! Jared competes with a Black Lotus right at the start! Jared doesn't like playing three color decks usually. Jared gets a Shivan Dragon on the field. Jared attacks for 7. Jared can play a Hypnotic Specter, and deals more damage. A Spirit Link makes Jared's dragon worthless. Jared loses his Hypnotic Specter because of Berserk. Jared almost accidentally blocks, but fixes it. Jared's Royal Assassin is Disintegrated. Jared is worried about Arzakon playing smart! Jared uses a Fireball to get his Dragon killed so he can re-animate it and use it again. The dragon gets pumped, dealing 12 damage. Jared can Detonate Aladdin's Ring so he doesn't have to worry about it any more. Jared deals 17 damage with Hypnotic Specter, Carrion Ants and Shivan Dragon. Jared brings Arzakon below 300. Jared makes a mistake, and fails to destroy a creature. The Craw Worm shows up. Jared shows his new Craw Worm card. Jared is horrified as Circle of Protection Red is played against him! Jared can still deal a decent amount of damage each turn. Jared powers up his ants. Jared pumps his Carrion Ants to save them from a lightning Bolt. Arzakon has realized that he can block and regenerate to protect from Jared's Carrion Ants. He can't attack though, as the Craw Worm is a powerful defender. Jared has Time Walk played against him and he realizes that he should have used Time Warp himself. Jared destroys a strong defender, and gains four life back himself. Suddenly, The Hive is played. Jared begins to attack with the Craw Worm. A Desert Twister destroys Jared's Dragon, losing his best defender. Jared can now deal 24 damage wit the addition of the Sengir Vampire. The Craw Worm keeps eating Wasps and Lions. Jared creates big ants - to 16! Jared deals 30 damage, taking Arzakon below 200! Jared does the same again, but forgets to pump his ants. Jared goes down to 8 health remaining. Jared pumps his ants for another strong attack. Jared plans to scorch everything with a Fireball. Jared attacks with his Fireball, destroying all his opponents. Victory is in sight now that Arzakon is at 100 health remaining! Jared is running out of room to place his cards on the field! Jared remains dealing over 20 damage every turn. Jared removes the Circle of Protection Red to allow his Shivan Dragon and Sedge Troll to attack! He deals 33 damage, and Arzakon has to discard the Circle of Protection Red! It now uses Circle of Protection Black. Jared takes 2 damage. Jared now has to be careful. Jared tries the same trick to remove Circle of Protection Black. Another 28 damage puts the win in sight with Jared's jonky deck on the highest difficult. Jared is hit for four damage. Jared attacks with everybody, and wins! A Braingyzer was the next card which would have sucked. Jared has saved Shandalar for 2854 years. This is the first time Jared has ever beaten this game on the hardest difficulty. Jared checks out his final stats. Jared shows the journal that shows a 'quick recap' of what he did. Jared shows off his Craw Worm as he explains how this series was able to happen. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos